


На грани сна (In the Dreaming Hours)

by Lesli_rus, Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Джон всегда смутно помнил, что происходит во время самых глубоких фаз сна. Но когда ему по ночам снится Шерлок в постели, границы между сном и реальностью начинают стираться.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	На грани сна (In the Dreaming Hours)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Dreaming Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557446) by [Itsallfine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsallfine/pseuds/Itsallfine). 



КОЛЫБЕЛЬНАЯ

Любовь моя, челом уснувшим тронь

Мою предать способную ладонь.

Стирает время, сушит лихорадка

Всю красоту детей, их внешний вид,

И стылая могила говорит,

Насколько детское мгновенье кратко.

Но пусть дрожит иное существо

В моих объятьях до лучей рассветных,—

Из всех виновных, смертных, безответных

Лишь ты отрада сердца моего.

[...]

Все бренно — красота, виденья, мгла.

Так пусть дремоту твоего чела

Рассвет ласкает ветерком спокойным,

Пусть наградит тебя он днем таким,

Чтоб взгляд и сердце восхищались им,

Найдя наш смертный мир вполне достойным.

Пусть видит полдень, полный духоты,

Что ты — источник силы животворной,

А полночь, полная обиды черной,—

Как взорами людей любима ты.

W. H. Auden (1907–1973)

Перевод П. Грушко

Джон всегда смутно помнил, что происходит во время самых глубоких фаз сна.

В детстве, когда Джон болел, мама будила его, чтобы он принял лекарства, а на следующее утро об этом оставались только размытые воспоминания, и он даже не был уверен, что это происходило на самом деле. Утром после ночного кошмара он мог проснуться в постели Гарри, но даже не помнил, как вставал в поисках утешения. Эта особенность оказалась полезной в универе, когда полуночные возвращения и тайные интрижки соседа по комнате приходились но то время, пока он пребывал в глубине царства сновидений.

Но бывали моменты, когда Джон отчаянно желал, чтобы эти воспоминания не ускользали сквозь пальцы так легко. Иногда, по правде говоря, было удобно не обращать внимания на реальность.

Иногда Джону отчаянно хотелось потребовать этого.

***

Даже если откинуть усталость после решенного дела, атмосферы в Castle Farmhouse Inn[1] было достаточно, чтобы окутать Джона теплом и погрузить в благословенное забытье. Гостиница была уютной, с мягким освещением, старой и причудливой, с деревенским спокойным очарованием. Легкий дождь барабанил в закрытое окно их номера, а мягкое пуховое одеяло и подушки поглотили Джона в туманный мир дрейфующего сознания под тихие, похожие на сон, скользящие тени и едва слышные, ритмичные выдохи единственного в мире консультирующего детектива.

Их общая кровать в единственном свободном номере гостиницы была достаточно большой, чтобы их теплые ото сна тела разделило огромное пространство, но ощущение присутствия в номере Шерлока, его безудержного разума и тела, на этот раз укрощенного и неподвижного, само по себе стало сильным снотворным. 

Джон повернулся на бок, позволив голове утонуть в пухе подушки и провалиться глубже, глубже, глубже в сон. 

*** 

_Они встречаются в странном пограничном пространстве между явью и сном, в котором время неуловимо, а края мира уходят в даль, где океан и ночное небо сливаются в световые годы звезд._

_Веки Джона трепещут, приоткрытые, и первое ощущение - тяжесть. Темные кудри тяжестью рассыпаны между плечом и грудью поверх того места, где половина его тела - сплошь месиво рубцовой ткани и плохих воспоминаний. Теплое дыхание щекочет медленными, легкими порывами, а длинная рука обхватывает поперек изгиба талии до выступающей тазовой кости, так знакомо и интимно, так желанно и желаемо._

_Джон осторожно поворачивается, чтобы обвить стройное красивое тело Шерлока, притянуть ближе и вдохнуть все хорошее, что есть на свете. Он скользит рукой по пояснице Шерлока (и ее изгиб особенный, роскошный, идеально подходящий его пальцам); проводит другой по холму плеча, вверх к волосам, мягким, как пуховая набивка их общей подушки. Шерлок во сне бормочет, почти стонет и откидывает голову в ладонь Джона. Джон прижимает губы ко лбу Шерлока и, не отстраняясь, крепко обнимает самое важное и драгоценное, что есть у него в мире._

_«Как мило со стороны моих снов, - думает Джон, - хоть раз дать именно то, что мне нужно»._

***

Джон проснулся в пустой постели ровно в семь утра. Сторона Шерлока была холодной и практически нетронутой; никаких признаков мягко посапывающего человека, которому Джон пожелал спокойной ночи шесть часов назад. Шерлок вообще удосужился поспать хотя бы час или два? 

Неважно. Джон вытянулся в пуховом коконе, чувствуя себя отдохнувшим и... счастливым. Для человека, недавно сбросившего путы шестимесячного бракоразводного процесса и теста на отцовство, его ум и сердце были поразительно радостно светлыми. Джон ощущал себя в согласии с миром. 

Он скатился с кровати и тихонько напевал под нос, занимаясь привычными утренними делами, наслаждаясь обжигающе горячим душем и до нелепости мягкими полотенцами. Гостиница, несомненно, была выше уровня характерного им экстренного размещения в последнюю минуту, и хотя Джон был уверен, что позже, посмотрев на банковский счет, он пожалеет, на данный момент трудным казалось беспокоиться об этом, когда потрясающе хороший напор воды выбивал боль из плеча. 

Джон немного задержался, неторопливо укладывая их вещи и ожидая возвращения Шерлока. Когда он, наконец, дождался, Шерлок появился с двумя стаканчиками кофе и выпечкой, среди которой было несколько любимых Джоном пирожных, из пекарни ниже по улице. Сияние, которое Джон поддерживал в груди все утро, вспыхнуло, занялось и разгорелось ярким пламенем при виде светлых глаз Шерлока, горящих в возбуждении. 

\- Еще одно дело уже ждет нас в Лондоне, и это хорошее дело, Джон. Хватай пальто! Поезд отходит в восемь двадцать, и если мы опоздаем, я буду вынужден принять радикальные меры, которые тебе определенно не понравятся, - выпалил на одном дыхании Шерлок. Одной рукой Джон принял протянутый кофе, а другую просунул в свисающий рукав пальто, и, схватив сумку, последовал за Шерлоком вниз по лестнице. 

Шерлок с раздраженным терпением оплачивал счет, выписываясь из гостиницы, а Джон краем глаза наблюдал за ним: яркий, сосредоточенный, буквально вибрирующий от энергетики гениальности. Джон с трудом сглотнул, сердце бешено колотилось в горле, когда Шерлок придвинулся ближе, позволил пальцам коснуться Джона, посмотрел на него сверху вниз и слегка улыбнулся. 

Близость была головокружительной. 

Или, может, ему просто надо было съесть то пирожное. 

Мгновение спустя Шерлок вылетел за дверь в драматическом вихре пальто и пряного одеколона. И Джон, как всегда, последовал за ним по пятам, с нетерпением ожидая того, что Шерлок припас ему на сегодня. 

*** 

План на день, как выяснилось, включал четырнадцать часов работы над делом. 

Шерлок рассказал подробности дела в поезде по дороге в Лондон, проводя предварительные исследования в телефоне. Едва прошлой ночью они раскрыли одно дело, как Лестрейд подкинул им другое, судя по всему, на твердую семерку, изобилующее нечистыми на руку деловыми сделками, наемниками и довольно странным набором совершенно непримечательных краденых товаров. Шерлок наклонил телефон к Джону, показывая список пропавших вещей, присланный Лестрейдом, и Джон придвинулся ближе, пока их ноги не оказались прижаты друг к другу от колена до бедра, а туфли не столкнулись пятками. 

И это было прекрасно. Это было хорошо. Шерлок пошевелился, его дыхание... изменилось, и он искоса взглянул на Джона. Но не отодвинулся. 

Все в порядке. 

Два часа спустя Шерлок выбежал со станции и был уже наполовину в кэбе, когда Джон только вынырнул из толпы, после чего они поехали. Новый Скотленд-Ярд, затем банк в Стратфорде, склад в Клэпхеме, полдня на станциях метро и в качающихся вагонах поездов, на расстоянии друг к другу гораздо меньшем, чем обычно; они оба четко это осознавали и совершенно не говорили об этом. А когда наступила ночь и они вышли на подозреваемого, сила воли Джона ослабла, руки болели от каждого легкого прикосновения к руке Шерлока, спине, бедру, груди. Он не мог с уверенностью сказать, что это; возможно, остатки сна, затянувшееся чувственное воспоминание о близости, выталкивающее обычно хорошо скрываемые чувства на поверхность. 

Один взгляд на раскрасневшиеся щеки Шерлока, и он не смог заставить себя сожалеть об этом. 

\- Я хочу раскрыть дело сегодня же вечером, - сорвался Шерлок на Лестрейда, - и если бы твои люди осмотрели место преступления не с черепашьей скоростью, мы бы уже его поймали и закрыли дело. 

Лестрейд поднял руки и отступил, почувствовав зарождение полноценного скандала, и отправился подгонять сотрудников. Шерлок, заметив выражение лица Джона, закатил глаза и фыркнул. 

\- Что? По-твоему, лучше бы я позволил этому продолжаться и дальше, позволил им убить еще нескольких человек, прежде чем мы их схватим? 

\- Вовсе нет, просто обычно ты выглядишь живее, когда расследуешь дело. Сегодня... тебе не терпится закончить его или что-то в этом роде, - сказал Джон, успокаивающе проводя рукой по предплечью Шерлока. - Я просто подумал, что ты, возможно, захочешь на бо́льшее время отгородиться от скуки. 

\- Нет, - ответил Шерлок, не вдаваясь в подробности, но не двинулся с места, чтобы поймать кэб, пока Джон не отпустил его руку. Однако Лестрейд остановил их прежде, чем они успели запрыгнуть в машину. 

\- Я только что разговаривал с подразделением в Камдене, - сказал он. - Подозреваемый вернулся на место второго ограбления, чтобы забрать найденную тобой записку. Они его схватили. Дело закрыто. 

Джон вздрогнул, ожидая от Шерлока вспышку гнева колоссальных масштабов, но Шерлок просто кивнул и забрался в кэб, сообщив водителю адрес "У Анджело" вместо следующего места преступления. Лестрейд широко раскрытыми глазами поймал взгляд Джона, а тот мог в ответ только пожать плечами. 

В кэбе Джон проскользнул на сидение напротив, пока их колени не соприкоснулись, и нерешительно положил руку на ногу Шерлока. 

\- Эй, ты в порядке? Ты кажешься... отстраненным. 

\- Я в порядке, - сказал Шерлок и отвернулся, уставившись в окно. Однако его пальцы мягко коснулись руки Джона, не то чтобы удерживая или переплетая пальцы вместе, не накрывая, просто... слабый контакт. Признательность. 

Джон оставил руку там, где она была, до самого конца поездки. 

Знакомая атмосфера "У Анджело" окутала их удовлетворением, хорошим вином, горячей едой и сталкивающимися под столом ногами. И острый привкус чеснока на языке Джона не шел ни в какое сравнение со сладкой болью, которая сжимала грудь при каждом прикосновении рук Шерлока, и потрескивающим от напряжения между ними воздухом. Вернувшись домой, они устроились рядом посмотреть фильм со стаканом скотча каждому; прохладные капли конденсата стекали по пальцам, а диван заставлял прижиматься друг к другу в середине, оставляя края свободными. 

_Правильно ли я все понимаю? Неужели это происходит?_

В ту ночь Джон лег спать, ощущая затяжное присутствие Шерлока с правой стороны, а внимание все еще оставалось сосредоточенным на моменте, когда внизу, в гостиной, он неохотно пожелал Шерлоку спокойной ночи, слегка сжав его колено. 

Не достаточно. Всегда не достаточно. 

***

_Сознание Джона постепенно всплывает на поверхность. Сначала смутные ощущения: тепло, безопасность, удовлетворение, облегчение. Тяжелая рука обвила талию. Его обнимает длинное худое тело, лоб покоится в ложбинке между его лопатками, кудри щекочут затылок, бедра прижаты друг к другу, ноги переплетены. Волны ребер ритмично расширяются и сжимаются за спиной. Вокруг глубокие тени, и только слабый лунный свет, льющийся из окна, омывает комнату серыми тонами._

_Мягкими, размытыми._

_Джон потягивается, поворачивается, позволяя коже скользить по коже в долгом ощущении электрического сопротивления. Шерлок просыпается, его большие руки скользят по телу Джона, притягивая ближе, и Джон протискивает ногу между ног Шерлока, соединяя их тела, чтобы они стали еще ближе. Проводит носом по острой скуле, вслед обводя губами, а затем скользит вниз по длинной открытой шее. Под губами он чувствует урчащие стоны Шерлока, вкушает их, как изысканный шоколад, на теплой ото сна коже, позволяет им осесть в горле, груди, животе и паху._

_\- Ты настоящий? - шепчет Джон, уткнувшись Шерлоку в ключицу._

_\- Спи, Джон, - единственный ответ._

_И Джон спит._

***

Путь Джона к осознанию реальности был робким, словом на кончике языка или шелковистыми прядями, ускользающими сквозь пальцы. Утренний свет слепил даже сквозь веки и стал еще ярче, когда, открыв глаза, Джон увидел комнату всю в по-утреннему резких деталях. Джон уткнулся лицом в подушку и прижал ее к ушам - все что угодно, лишь бы спастись от реальности следующего дня. 

Уткнувшись носом в складки подушки, он уловил слабый запах. Не его стиральный порошок. Не его шампунь. Не его несвежий, сонный запах. Что-то не привычное. 

_Джон провел носом по острой скуле, вслед обводя губами…_

Джон поднял голову и сморгнул остатки сна. Это был сон или воспоминание? Он снова понюхал подушку, чувствуя себя немного нелепо, но нет - если запах когда-то и был здесь, то он его не замечал. Вместо этого Джон прислушался, пытаясь уловить характерный для Шерлока шум: резкие звуки скрипки, творящийся на кухне беспорядок, работающий душ... но ничего. Конечно, он мог хандрить, или спать, или сосредоточиться на микроскопе, но квартира _казалась_ пустой. 

Она такой и была. 

В одной пижаме босиком Джон прошелся по квартире, протиснул голову в ванную, заглянул в спальню Шерлока - пусто. Шерлок исчез, как и его пальто. 

Он не возвращался домой весь день. 

Джон старался не ложиться спать как можно дольше. Написал новый пост в блоге, приготовил ужин и упаковал остатки ужина для Шерлока, в одиночестве посмотрел на диване ужасные телепередачи, прождал Шерлока достаточно долго после наступления темноты. 

Когда Джон наконец лег спать, его веки отяжелели от усталости, а разум вращался и кружился в беспокойной тревоге. 

Он закрыл глаза и стал медленно засыпать, мечтая о приятных снах: о сильных руках и тихих шелковых словах, шепчущих в ночи. 

*** 

_Джон ерзает, хмурится, поворачивается раз, другой - пока углубление в матрасе и поглаживание длинных пальцев по коже не успокаивают его беспокойное тело._

_\- Шерлок? - бормочет Джон, переворачиваясь и утыкаясь лицом в голую грудь. - Ты правда здесь?_

_Под щекой раздается уклончивое мычание, и Джон смеется, потягивается, сплетает их ноги и сворачивается калачиком. Между ними нарастает пылающее напряжение, когда их конечности находят идеальное положение, переплетенные, связанные, скованные, слившиеся. Объятие успокаивает, но в то же время это нечто большее: учащенное дыхание, обнаженная кожа и сладостное, медленное движение, от которого Джона бросает в жар, тело напрягается и становится чувствительным в тех местах, куда могут дотянуться руки Шерлока, и в тех, куда не могут._

_Прижавшись губами к впадинке у горла Шерлока, Джон шепчет:_

_\- Я скучал по тебе._

_И под губами чувствует ответ, хотя это и не совсем ответ._

_\- Ты пугаешь меня, Джон._

_Джон проводит губами по каждой родинке на пути к подбородку Шерлока, щетина покалывает блуждающие губы. Он целует Шерлока сначала в одну щеку, потом в другую, но когда спускается к губам, то вместо них опять ощущает щеку. Увернулся. Джон хмурится, проводит рукой по длинному боку Шерлока, от бедра до сердца._

_Удар. Удар. Удар._

_\- Я сплю?_

_Шерлок подается вперед и соприкасается носом с носом Джона, их губы находятся всего в дюйме друг от друга. Воздух между ними густеет от желания._

_\- Спи, Джон._

_И Джон спит._

*** 

Джон проснулся в шесть утра с сильным чувством разочарования, какого не испытывал с подростковых лет. С ним легко справиться - покричать в подушку, которая все еще пахнет шампунем Шерлока, но это только укрепило его уверенность. 

Прошлой ночью Шерлок был в этой постели. 

Это было реально. Все это. 

Джон закрыл лицо руками, почувствовав, как к щекам приливает жар, и лежал, поглощенный выводами. Во «снах» он был совершенно раскован, прижимал к себе Шерлока, наслаждался ощущением его кожи, целовал лицо, шею, плечи, становился твердым и пытался поцеловать - в чем ему отказали. 

Почему? 

Потому что он не был в полном сознании? Если бы они поменялись местами, Джон бы не хотел, чтобы Шерлок даже и не вспомнил первый поцелуй. Чувствовал себя так, словно он воспользовался ситуацией. Но во всем другом Шерлок отвечал взаимностью. Шерлок в его снах, вернее, в его постели был чувственным и нежным, получал удовольствие от рук и губ Джона, хотя все оставалось относительно невинным. И стоны, эти низкие рокочущие звуки удовольствия, когда Джон скользнул языком, чтобы почувствовать пульс... восхитительно. 

Джон убрал руки с лица, положил голову на подушку и ухмыльнулся, глядя в потолок. 

Это многое объясняло: их внезапную близость после дела в Лестере, нетерпение Шерлока покончить с делом, из-за которого они так рано вернулись в Лондон, случайные прикосновения и намеренное нарушение личного пространства. Джон бессознательно реагировал на Шерлока днем так же, как и ночью, в то время как Шерлок… 

Шерлок точно знал, что делает, как днем, так и под покровом ночи. 

Джон вскочил с кровати и с грохотом помчался вниз по лестнице - человек на задании. 

Шерлок сидел за кухонным столом, пристально глядя в окуляр микроскопа и не обращая внимания на бодрое «Доброе утро» Джона. Джон, как всегда, принялся за приготовление двух чашек чая, но на этот раз, поставив кружку на стол рядом с Шерлоком, оперся одной рукой на плечо Шерлока, а другой провел по шее и волосам. Он мягко надавил подушечками на кожу Шерлока раз, другой, затем отстранился посмотреть на результат. 

Шерлок не отрывал взгляда от микроскопа, вертя в руках колесико фокусировки... но щеки его слегка порозовели. 

Джон улыбнулся, взял кружку, прошел в гостиную и принялся обдумывать дальнейший план. 

В течение дня Джон постоянно употреблял кофеин и старался как можно меньше напрягаться, чтобы сберечь энергию. А также использовал любую возможность случайного контакта с Шерлоком: рука на талии, когда Шерлок протискивался мимо, чтобы добраться до чайника; прикосновение ладони, когда Шерлок спросил про обед; переплетение их пальцев, когда они передавали ручки, ноутбуки, кружки. Сердце Джона весь день билось с ровным ноющим трепетом, пока Шерлок впитывал любой контакт со сложным выражением лица - замешательство, оттенки страха, вины, смущения... желания? 

Главным событием стал ужин. Джон спокойно объявил о намерении начать готовить около шести вечера и принялся варить рис и резать овощи для стир фрай[2]. Шерлок прошел на кухню, как обычно делал, когда Джон готовил, пассивно наблюдая за происходящим, не пошевелив и пальцем, чтобы помочь. Джон чувствовал взгляд Шерлока так же отчетливо, как жар от кипящего риса перед ним. 

\- Эй, Шерлок? - тихо спросил Джон, не решаясь нарушить спокойное довольство, царившее на кухне. - Можешь дотянуться до вока? 

Ответа не последовало, но шаги Шерлока приблизились, и Джон почувствовал его присутствие всем телом. Шерлок положил руку ему на плечо и приподнялся на цыпочках, чтобы дотянуться до вока. И Джон, чувствуя, как сердце колотится у основания горла, слегка отклонился назад, так что тело Шерлока прошлось по спине Джона, когда он опускался на пятки. Они задержались в таком положении надолго: Шерлок прижался носом к шее Джона, его губы замерли в нескольких дюймах от кожи. Джон вздрогнул, когда теплое дыхание заструилось по коже, приподнимая волосы на затылке. Джон откинулся еще дальше, усиливая контакт до остроты, от близости до объятия, прислонившись виском к Шерлоку. 

\- Спасибо, - низким голосом прошептал Джон с горящими щеками. 

Шерлок протянул руку мимо Джона, чтобы поставить вок на плиту, и на обратном пути его пальцы зацепились за бедро Джона. 

\- Не за что, - прошептал Шерлок. 

Он отошел, и время снова пошло своим чередом. Рис вот-вот должен был свариться, овощи наполовину нарезаны, а мозг Джона отключился, дыхание стало прерывистым. Очень близко. 

Сегодня вечером. 

_Сегодня вечером._

Когда Джон наконец пошел в постель, он пустил в ход последнюю уловку, чтобы убедиться, что сон будет чутким. Он лег на спину, таращился в потолок и начал перечислять названия каждой косточки в человеческом теле, с пальцев ног до самого черепа, затем перешел к системам организма, а после - к общим взаимодействиям лекарств. Этот метод как условный рефлекс Павлова для мозга Джона и означал время в палатах, на вызовах, в Афганистане, во всех местах, где сон был и необходимостью, и помехой одновременно. Потому что именно из-за его чуткого сна могла зависеть жизнь. 

В данном случае речь шла не о жизни, а о счастье? 

Вознаграждение может оказаться действительно прекрасным. 

*** 

Когда Джон проснулся в темноте комнаты с четкими, острыми гранями, он ущипнул себя, просто чтобы убедиться. 

Определенно не сон. 

Определенно проснувшийся, определенно настоящий и _определенно_ Шерлок Холмс прижимался задницей к Джону, осторожно пытаясь отобрать часть подушки. Такой осторожно настойчивый, такой _Шерлок_ , что в груди Джона расцвел болезненный прилив нежности, заставив обвить Шерлока и провести рукой по его голому животу. С нежной улыбкой на губах Шерлок развернулся в руках Джона. 

А затем их взгляды встретились, и Джон увидел тот самый момент, когда Шерлок понял, что глаза Джона ясные и бдительные. 

Шерлок под его руками напрягся. 

\- Джон... - выдохнул он и отстранился, выражение его лица сменилось на нечитаемое. Джон, однако, усилил объятие и провел рукой от талии Шерлока вверх по ребрам к плечу, обхватил подбородок и провел большим пальцем по щеке под скулой. 

\- Почему? - спросил Джон. 

Шерлок заколебался, на его лице было написано чувство вины, поэтому Джон прижался к Шерлоку всем телом, обвился вокруг него и переплел их ноги, как делал это последние три ночи. _«Я хочу этого_ , - подумал Джон, выводя слова на коже Шерлока. - _Просто скажи мне почему»_. 

Шерлок в его объятиях медленно расслабился. Обнял Джона и уткнулся носом в местечко под ухом. 

\- Та ночь в гостинице, - наконец сказал Шерлок. - Я проснулся рядом с тобой, как и сейчас, и это было... 

Он замолчал и глубоко вздохнул. 

\- Это было великолепно. И ты, кажется, ничего не помнил. Следующей ночью мой разум был настолько громким, а ты... ты, Джон Ватсон, единственное, что помогает мне обрести покой. А потом я просто... не смог остановиться. 

Джон улыбнулся Шерлоку в шею и повторил губами тот же путь, что и прошлой ночью, поцелуи на бледную теплую кожу Шерлока ложились легче перышка. 

\- Я рад, что ты настоящий, - прошептал он в линию челюсти Шерлока. - Я на это надеялся. 

Шерлок судорожно вздохнул, когда Джон провел губами по скуле, а затем прижался носом к носу Джона, пока их губы не застыли в миллиметре друг от друга, почти, _почти_. Они замерли так надолго, позволяя невыносимому напряжению заполнить каждый дюйм между ними. 

\- Могу я поцеловать тебя, Шерлок? - спросил Джон. 

Ответ был и неизбежностью, и чудом одновременно. 

\- Да, - выдохнул Шерлок и приподнялся, накрывая губы Джона. 

Как только их губы встретились, Джон резко, на грани стона, выдохнул. Тот чудесный урчащий стон, который он ощущал губами последние три ночи, раздался снова, на этот раз на языке, и ощущался еще более восхитительным. Они снова и снова прижимались губами, с каждым новым поцелуем все дольше и жестче, руки притягивали друг друга, пока не осталось ни дюйма между их горячей, наэлектризованной кожей. 

\- Я думал, что сплю, - выдохнул Джон и подался бедрами, чтобы почувствовать Шерлока. - Ты был лучшим сном, который я когда-либо видел, таким идеальным, таким великолепным, _боже_ , Шерлок.… 

Шерлок прижался лбом ко лбу Джона и позволил руке скользнуть вниз к заднице Джона, притягивая их друг к другу еще теснее, перекатываясь, подминая, воспламеняя. 

\- Я не знал, что и думать, - хрипло прошептал Шерлок, и каждое слово граничило со стоном. - Ты хотел этого, ты явно хотел меня. Но ты был... была ночь... темно… 

\- Я всегда хотел тебя, - перебил Джон, снова крепко прижимаясь губами. - Я _всегда_ буду хотеть тебя. Дома, вне дома, если захочешь, даже перед чертовым Скотланд-Ярдом. Ты _все_ для меня. 

\- Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, - повторял Шерлок, уткнувшись Джону в плечо, когда напряжение между ними накалилось, удовольствие вспыхнуло, достигло крещендо и взорвалось между горячим и влажным скольжением тел. Джон выгнулся, чтобы увидеть, как прекрасный, великолепный Шерлок задрожал, вскрикнул и рассыпался под ним на части, и не мог сдержаться и не последовать за ним, потираясь и вращая бедрами, растягивая момент. 

Они утихли, замедлили движение тел и отстранились друг от друга лишь настолько, чтобы обменяться несколькими долгими поцелуями, вкладывая в каждое скольжение губ и языка все прожитые годы. Жужжащий гул выпущенного возбуждения окутал их плащом тепла и близости, и _наконец_ мечты стали реальностью, где все желаемое становилось _явью_. Они потянулись, устроились удобнее, уткнулись носами в плечи и волосы, смежив отяжелевшие веки. 

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Шерлок, - прошептал Джон, когда они погружались в расплывчатый, полуоформившийся мир сна. 

***

Джон проснулся гораздо позже обычного, и яркий утренний свет лился сквозь окно на кровать густым медом. Он моргнул раз, другой, но в глазах все равно расплывалось - потому что их заслоняла копна темных кудрей, принадлежащих мягко посапывающей фигуре Шерлока Холмса: консультирующего детектива, гения, ночного осьминога и перетягивателя одеял. Джон улыбнулся так широко, что заболели щеки, вдыхая аромат волос Шерлока и впитывая восхитительное ощущение обвившихся вокруг длинных конечностей. Шерлок сопел в шею Джона, дыхание его было глубоким, а по мере того как он приближался к пробуждению, стало более частым. 

\- Джон? - пробормотал он, еще глубже зарываясь в его плечо. 

Джон провел рукой по голой спине Шерлока, притянул его к себе и поцеловал в макушку. 

\- Доброе утро, любимый, - прошептал он.

Шерлок спрятал улыбку в его коже, и Джон подумал, что может так просыпаться до конца своих дней. 

\- Мне это нравится, - сказал Шерлок, подался навстречу и сонно поцеловал Джона в щеку. Джон повернул к нему голову, позволив следующему поцелую упасть на губы (будь проклято утреннее дыхание), и перекатил их так, чтобы наполовину лежать на Шерлоке. Они обменялись еще несколькими медленными, длинными поцелуями, прежде чем откинуться на подушки, молча согласившись поваляться в кровати. 

\- Мы можем спать вместе каждую ночь? - спросил Шерлок, заново засыпая. 

\- Конечно, - прошептал Джон и ткнулся носом в челюсть Шерлока. 

Лежа на общей подушке, они полуприкрытыми глазами посмотрели друг на друга, обменялись последним поцелуем и вместе погрузились в мир грез наяву.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:
> 
> [1] Гостиница «Castle Farmhouse Inn» находится в Лестере, графство Лестершир, Восточный Мидленд. Гостиница типа B&B (где утром можно еще и позавтракать бесплатно); 
> 
> [2] Стир фрай – это техника приготовления и название блюда одновременно. Быстро обжаренные овощи, морепродукты, мясо, орехи, тофу и ростки на новый лад – в большом количестве кипящего масла, а на едва смазанной сковороде или в воке.


End file.
